


Won't you please, please help me?

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, FYDL Drabble-a-thon, Pre-Relationship, searching for family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Day 7 - AnswersDarcy is good, but there's someone better. She needs help.For the FYDL Drabble-a-thon on tumblr.





	Won't you please, please help me?

Darcy gripped the thin folder tight enough to wrinkle its surface. Her heart  _thumpthumpthumped_ in her chest, and she took a moment to focus on breathing -  _in one two three, out, one two three_ \- so she wouldn’t pass out. She’d been waiting half an hour for the meeting to end, and her knees were getting stiff from standing still. She shifted her feet and adjusted her uneasy pose against the wall.  _Come on, where are you?_

The door down the hall  _clicked,_ then opened with a wheeze of the hinges. Natasha stepped out with her usual grace, and immediately turned to look at Darcy. She tilted her head in question, eyebrow raised. 

Darcy swallowed and stepped forward, folder held in front of her like flimsy armor. “Hi!” 

Natasha stepped forward, the corner of her mouth upraised in her version of a grin. “Hello, Darcy.”

“Hi.” Darcy repeated.  _Get a grip, Lewis. It’s just Nat. She’s Thor’s friend, and super gorgeous and ughahhh._ “Um. Can I ask you for a huge favour?” She held her breath so she didn’t word vomit her thoughts. That would be just what she needed.

“Of course.” Natasha reached out and gently touched her shoulder with a look of concern. “You look serious, is everything alright?” 

“Yes! I mean, I need help.” Darcy took a deep breath and continued. “I need help finding my family." She paused at Natasha's frown. "Well, my biological family.” 

Natasha’s expression softened, understanding in her eyes. “Of course, Darcy. How can I help?” 

Darcy’s death grip on the folder relaxed just enough to open it. “I only have my birth mother’s first name and my birth date and place. I can’t find any other information, at least through the proper channels. You’re way better at, uh, _accessing_ information than me, and…” she trailed off, unsure of herself. 

Natasha nodded decisively, taking the paper from her. “I’ll see what I can do.” She looked at Darcy a moment, her face unreadable. “A person should know their family.” 

Darcy nodded. “Thank you, Nat.” She worried at her lip with her teeth - she didn’t know what else to say. 

“Give me a few days to see what I can find.” Natasha glanced over the short document. “It might not be much,” she warned, “but we can go from there.” She paused a moment, considering. “How about dinner on Friday? We can discuss things then?” She looked almost unsure, vulnerable, and Darcy knew that she wanted her to see. 

A tendril of hope bloomed in Darcy’s heart. “That’d be wonderful.” She smiled up at Nat and felt a hot blush spread over her cheeks. 

Natasha smiled, full and wide and genuine, and Darcy felt like she could float. 


End file.
